12 Days of Christmas
by another.creative.lover
Summary: Holiday Special Edition: a Christmas Countdown drabble!series about Sasuke and Sakura's preparations for Christmas in various AU's. Rating varies from K to M.
1. Day 1: Grocery Shopping

**12 Days of Christmas**

_Christmas Countdown Drabbles  
about Sasuke and Sakura's preparations for Christmas  
.:: ratings range from K+ to M ::._

.

.

.

_**i.  
day one  
**__on the first day of Christmas,  
my true love gave to me  
a shopping trip that really shouldn't be  
_**rated K+  
genre: humor & romance**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"No."

Sakura huffed and put down her cup of coffee, pulling down the curtain of newspapers her husband hid behind. "Sasuke-kun, you know that we're hosting Christmas dinner this year."

Sasuke didn't even glance up at her, continuing to read as if she hadn't pulled down the top half of his newspaper wall. "Because you _wanted_ to."

"That's because everyone else already did it!"

Exhaling through his nostrils, Sasuke finally looked up at her and took up the handle of his coffee cup. "Really."

"Yeah!" Sakura said, cupping her hands around her steaming mug. "Naruto and Hinata did it last year, Shikamaru and Ino before that—"

"Christmas dinner isn't until two weeks," Sasuke replied, flicking his newspapers to straighten them.

To his dismay, she took the tops of the leaves of his newspaper to pull them down enough to reveal his face once more.

"Sasuke-kun…"

When he looked up to glare at her, he was met with the sight of her green eyes, wide and watery, her cheeks pink with the cold. Her bottom lip was turned down in a pout, her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked so small in her fluffy turtleneck sweater. One of her hands held onto a lock of long, tangled pink hair, as if she were nervous about asking him again. The sight of her slowly cracked his resolve.

He watched as she swallowed before she spoke. "Please?"

Sasuke stared, mentally cursing her puppy dog eyes and her pout and how cute she was, before he sighed, put down his newspaper, covered his face with a hand and sighed. "Fine."

She smiled at him in a way that made him glad that he had covered his face. "Thanks, sweetheart."

.

.

.

They had been in the produce department for about fifteen minutes.

Or, if Sasuke had been keeping track properly, fourteen minutes and thirty six seconds.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura held up a butternut squash and a bag of bean sprouts as if she were weighing either of them individually before she put in the bag of bean sprouts into the shopping cart.

"Why am I here again?"

"Because, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling up at him as they rolled down towards the fruits section, "the Christmas dinner is in two weeks." She tore a bag from the perforated bag rolls nearby. "Besides, don't you think it's cute grocery shopping together?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking when she punched him softly in the arm before he hovered beside her, watching as she picked up a pineapple. He wrinkled his nose. "Please tell me you aren't cooking with that."

Sakura gave him a cheeky smile. "Why, because it reminds you of Shikamaru's head?" she asked, waving the pineapple in front of her face at him.

The corners of his lips twitched. "More like I'm seriously hoping you aren't planning to recreate that pineapple and caramel mousse monstrosity for dessert ."

Mouth agape, Sakura fake-threw the pineapple at Sasuke before tossing it into the shopping cart, giggling when Sasuke flinched and glared at her. She turned to look over at her shoulder at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She waltzed over to her husband and tip-toed—just so that her lips were just barely touching his.

Before he could even think to lowering his lips to hers to give her a quick peck, she pressed a finger to his lips, winked, and whispered, "Catch me if you can," before taking off at a quick speed-walking pace for the meats department.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, staring after her before he made a dash with the shopping cart.

…

He had chased her around the meat department (almost catching her while she looked for duck), circled the rice bag center, nearly caught her at the mini fresh fish market, and finally found her in the second checkout line, waiting for him with a smug smile on her face, her stuff neatly lined up on the conveyer belt.

When he pushed the cart up to her and placed the pineapple onto the belt, Sasuke leaned down towards her, raising her chin up with a finger. "Caught you," he murmured, watching her bite her bottom lip.

With a smile, she tip-toed and pressed a prize-worthy kiss to his lips.

.

.

.

**author's note: **happy Christmas drabble! More to come in later chapters. I'm thinking of finishing this over my winter break so that I can get back into writing more for you guys and practice sticking to a time schedule—one a night until I reach twelve.

tell me what you thought about it, mk?


	2. Day 2: College Christmas

_**ii.  
day two  
**__on the second day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a glimpse of how Christmas should really be  
_**rated T for mild language  
genre: friendship & romance & family & humor  
college au verse**

.

.

.

Sakura huffed as she threw more of her clothes onto her bed, rummaging through her closet. God, she knew she should have packed earlier! Everyone in her suite—and probably everyone in her _dorm_—was probably already on a nice, safe flight back home while _she _was stuck here, more than likely to be a little bit more than late for her flight due to her three o'clock final.

Well, it was probably more than partially her fault, considering how she decided that it would have been a _phenomenal _idea if she took just a teeny, tiny nap—you know, as a reward for having studied so hard during finals week—before she started packing for her flight tomorrow. Her bed was so warm, the weather so freezing cold and her body so physically exhausted that it didn't take much for her to pass out on her bed.

Of course, she didn't account for her nap to be almost thirteen hours long.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself, throwing her pink hair into a messy bun before searching once more for her overcoat, shivering a bit from the cold.

Her cell phone rang from atop her bedside table.

Sakura groaned and fumbled across the rug to her phone. Without even checking the caller ID, she clicked a button and held the phone to her ear, squeezing the flesh between her eyebrows with a sigh. "_Okaa-chan—_"

"_Sakura_—"

"—look, I know I said I was coming soon, but—"

"_Sakura_—"

"—well, you see the thing is, I kind of overslept and—"

"_Sakura!_"

She clamped her mouth shut.

She heard a sigh on the other line. "_I just called to ask you if you were okay. I saw on the news that you were snowed in where you are._"

Sakura jolted upright. "_What?_" she croaked. She scrambled over to the TV, looking for the remote, overturning some of the cushions.

"_What do you mean, _what_? Aren't you watching the news?_"

Sakura, having found the remote control, balanced her phone between her shoulder and her ear. "Yeah, gimme a moment, I'm turning it on right now." She flipped through the channels until she found the local news, her eyes widening at the blankets upon blankets of snow that covered most of the screen.

"_—to the severe weather conditions, officials mandate that all residents of Kyoto must stay within their homes. Airlines and freeways have been closed off due to the hazardous weather conditions."_

Sakura gaped at the screen, her head still leaning on the phone shouldered to her ear. "No way…" She fumbled with the phone in her hands, her hands shaking. "Wait, Mom, does that mean that—that I won't be home for Christmas?"

"_Oh, sweetheart, I know, this is awful, but I'm sure it'll go away by then. Christmas is in three days, right? Do you have food supplies to last you until the snowstorm clears?"_

Sakura sighed through her nose. "Yeah, I got the ramen cups you sent me. It's enough to last me another month, even."

"_Hang tight, Sakura. Make sure to call me if anything goes wrong, alright?_"

"Yeah."

"_Good luck, sweetie._"

_Click._

Sakura sighed once more, placing her cell phone back onto the nightstand before crawling back into her bed, shivering and cursing her stupid luck. Weakly punching a pillow, she whined. "Damn it."

.

.

.

Sasuke's eye twitched when he stared at his face in his cup of coffee.

What.

The.

Hell.

First, he pretty much failed his organic chemistry final, which wasn't surprising because he was relatively sure the final average was going to come out to be around fifty- to sixty-percent. Sasuke saw that foreboding sign when a kid came in late, sat down, stared at the material for ten seconds, and got up and left.

_Then_, he comes back, starts packing for winter break, all excited about going home (well, as excited as he'd ever be), his clothes all neatly folded and tucked in nicely into his luggage—only to find out that he'd been snowed in. He was relatively certain that he was probably the _only_ person left in the dorms, and probably the only person left on campus.

A sneeze erupted from his face. He sniffled miserably and groaned, shivering from the chilly air. _Not to mention that I'm sick as a dog and I don't even have any food or medicine that can pull me through this,_ he mentally grumbled, taking another half-hearted sip from his mug before setting it down and sighing.

It was a good thing his floor had the dorm's kitchen, which always seemed to have coffee and crackers.

He could live off of those for a couple of days, right?

His growling stomach said otherwise.

Before he could bang his head upon the dining table, his ears perked up at the sound of the kitchen door opening.

Sasuke whipped his head around, ready to fight off some hobo who had found his way into the dorms—which was probably a testament to how delirious with fever he was because there was no _way_ a vagabond could have gotten into a protected place like the dorms—

Only to find a girl with pink hair holding a ramen cup at the door.

Neatly bundled up in a sweater with her hair up in a messy bun, she stared at him and blinked for a moment before her eyes widened. She clutched her instant ramen cup to her chest and pointed at him with an "_Ehhhh?_" before making an _X_ with her arms as if to ward off evil. "If you're some kind of ghost angel thing, you aren't welcome here!"

Sasuke blanched. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The weird girl with pink hair clutched at her head, her mouth agape. "Holy shit, it even talks!" She looked at her hands and then under her ramen cup. "Does this mean I'm cursed?"

"I'm a _person_, you weirdo."

Lowering her ramen cup shield, she blinked at him and grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

Sasuke _hmph_-ed. "You are one noisy girl."

He watched in mild amusement as she fumed. "Hey, I'm not the one appearing in other people's kitchens pretending to be ghosts!"

"Tch, I wasn't _pretending_ to be a ghost, I'm just—"

A swift coughing fit took hold of his speech.

It froze the girl in her tracks. She stepped toward him tentatively, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Are—are you okay?"

Sasuke waved her off, attempting to nod only to choke on his spit and spiral into another coughing session.

He didn't stop her when he felt her cool hand upon his forehead, so drunk on feverish drowsiness and hunger he could barely keep his eyes open.

The last thing he heard was the sound of a feminine gasp and a soft thud.

.

.

.

Sasuke felt warm and cool at the same time. It was almost a pleasant sensation if it weren't for the annoying pangs in his stomach. Was he home? Did the flight pass that quickly? He vaguely wondered if his brother would mind if they stopped by a fast food joint on the way home. Stirring underneath what he felt to be very warm blankets, he rubbed his face and brushed his matted hair from his face before looking around with groggy eyes, his eyes narrowing when he saw green quilts with pink hearts over them.

These were definitely _not_ his blue and black blankets.

"Oh, you're awake already?"

He glanced up to see the same girl with pink hair he had seen earlier, watching her as she stared down at him with green eyes and walked towards him with some towelettes and an extra blanket.

When he stared at her questioningly, she said, "You fainted back there. I had to drag you back to my place." She put the extra blanket on a chair she had nearby and dunked one of the small towels into a bowl before taking it out and wringing out the excess water. "Which, conveniently, is right across from the dorm kitchen."

Sasuke watched as she tucked her interestingly colored hair behind her ear and reached over to place the towelette on his forehead. Feeling like he overstayed his welcome, he gently rebuffed her hand. "What you did was unnecessary. I'm okay now." Hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself, Sasuke pushed himself up, only to dissolve into a coughing fit again.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What is it with you guys?"

Sasuke glared at her, goading her to go on.

Staring right back at him, she continued: "You know, with being macho and stuff. I swear, all the freshmen dudes think that just because they're in college and stuff, they just _have _to live up to being the man they _have _to be."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm a sophomore with junior standing."

"And so am I."

They glared at each other for a while.

Not wanting to take any more of her sass and summoning all of his stubbornness, he managed to push himself out of bed and brush himself off, knowing that he probably looked like shit at the moment, and that only with sheer willpower was he standing before her. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Sasuke made his way to her door, grabbing his shoes, almost too glad to get out of there. He reached for the door knob, sweet freedom almost in his grasp—

The sound of a disgruntled stomach interrupted his movements.

His fingers twitched. Then, he dropped his hand, let his forehead fall against the door, and sighed before he turned right around and plopped himself in front of the girl who was already smirking and blowing on her ramen noodles.

"I'll have one of those, too."

.

.

.

"So how'd you get stuck here?" Sakura asked as she stared up at him from her early morning breakfast of—surprise—instant ramen.

He shrugged. "Late to pack, I guess."

Sakura gave him a wry smile. "That's ironic. And here I thought I was the only one."

"Same."

Rolling her eyes at his one word answers, she studied him carefully.

He looked better now with a bit of color in his face and his cough slight. Though his hair was matted and unruly beyond belief—it almost looked like a chicken's butt to her—his dark eyes seemed more alert, his thin lips pinker, and his cheeks less sunken in. With a bit of health, she actually thought he was—despite his earlier rudeness—pretty good-looking.

She traced her absentminded gaze up the curve of his lips and the bridge of his tall nose to his sweeping eyelashes—only to find herself locking gazes with strong, dark eyes.

"What?"

She shrugged. "Nothin'." Sakura blew on the ramen noodles between her chopsticks, thinking about what to say to make at least a bit of small talk. "So what do you normally do for Christmas?"

He stiffened for a moment before retaking the task of slurping up his noodles. After a while, he said, "My brother and I don't do anything for Christmas."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, watching him as he seemed to almost avoid all eye contact with her. "Wait, but what about your parents?"

She watched as he twirled his chopsticks into the cup of ramen, as if he were searching for something in the broth. "They passed away a while ago."

Sakura recoiled. "Oh, man," she whispered. "Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," he said back. "I just don't do Christmas."

He glanced back at her, looking as if he was hoping this would be the end of the conversation, but almost flinched when she stood up and grinned at him.

"Well," she said, rolling up her arm sleeves, "I guess you may not do Christmas at home, but if you're here, why don't we do Christmas together?"

His eye twitched. "What?"

"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "I'll show you how I prep for Christmas."

.

.

.

**step one: **  
_get a tree_

.

.

.

She couldn't stop laughing.

He scowled at her. "Shut up. That's the closest thing to a tree I could find."

She nearly howled. "A _car freshener_?" she said, pointing at the green, pine tree shaped air freshener he held in his hand.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he said, mumbling under his breath.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to stifle most of her laughter, the occasional giggle slipping through. Walking up to him, she took his hand that had the car freshener in it and pried it open, plucking it from his palm. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for getting the tree."

When she pinned it up, she turned back to grin at him. "It's pretty representative of college life, don'tcha think?"

He stared at her for a moment, a little stunned, before he gave her the most stunning smirk she had ever seen.

.

.

.

**step two:  
**_make a christmas card_

He scowled at the _thing_ in his hands.

"Dude, don't look at it like that. You'll burn the sweater."

_Good_, he thought as he unfolded it to stare at the tacky design and grimaced.

She rolled her eyes at him, wearing the exact same sweater she gave to him. "Just put it on. The sooner we take this Christmas card, the better."

He struggled into the disgusting thing and waited for her to set up the camera. They posed as the camera counted down.

Just when the camera flashed, he thought about who on earth in their right minds would send such a horrific looking card to another person in order to dissipate the lingering thought of how sweet the girl with pink hair smelled next to him.

.

.

.

**step three:  
**_celebrate christmas with a christmas dinner_

.

.

.

"I now present you with this year's Christmas dinner!" she said with a flourish as she waltz into her dorm, two cups in hand. "Instant ramen!"

She handed one to him before they sat at her _kotatsu_, sliding their legs under the quilted fabric for warmth as they enjoyed—for a lack of a better word—their Christmas dinner.

As he blew on his ramen noodles, he stared at her. "Well," he said, "this has been a rather… enlightening experience."

She laughed, stirring the ramen noodles around. "I only gave you a slice of what Christmas should be like. There are other traditions as well."

"Do tell."

"Well, people give each other presents on Christmas—"

He scoffed. "_That _tradition I do know of."

"—and some people go around singing Christmas carols—"

"A tradition I'm glad we didn't get to."

"—and…"

Her abrupt stop in conversation made him look up from his noodles. He stared in fascination as her cheeks glowed pink, never knowing that pink on milky white skin could be so alluring. He watched her sudden shyness grow as she fiddled around with her chopsticks and bit her bottom lip before her eyelashes swept up from her cheekbone to lock her green eyed stare with his.

"A-And there's also the mistletoe thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mistletoe?"

She nodded once, slowly. "It's… a tradition where if you and another person happen to be standing under mistletoe, you have to, um…"

He stared at her expectantly.

She avoided his gaze. "You have to… _kiss_."

There was a pregnant silence between them.

"I'd like to try out that tradition."

Her gaze snapped up to his. "_What?_" she croaked. "B-But, it should be between people who actually _know_ each other!"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"W-Wait a minute—"

"It's polite to return introductions, Pinky," Sasuke said with a smirk that ruined her whole thought process.

She fumed, feeling heat rush to her face. "It's not Pinky, you jerkwad!" She put her ramen cup down. "It's Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Of course she'd be named after a flower, he thought with a twitch of the corners of his lips.

He leaned in closer to her, his dark eyes lowering in fascination as he watched the heat spread in her cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

She didn't notice him lean in closer. "M… Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

She felt him cup her face, close the distance between their lips, and tasted the broth of ramen on his lips.

.

.

.

Itachi sat on the couch, reclining with a stack of envelopes on his stomach. He rifled through the pile, setting aside letters entitled to his little brother when he came across a gaudy red envelope addressed to him.

Ripping it open, he blinked in confusion before opening the card inside.

His eye twitched.

"Those are the ugliest sweaters I've ever seen."

.

.

.

**author's note: **hope y'all enjoyed this one. XD this one was inspired by a dialogue in one of sarah dessen's novels, _lock and key_ and also some of my own experiences with college and christmas.

reviews are like presents to me! c:


	3. Day 3: Four-Course Meal

_**iii.  
day three  
**__on the third day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a four course meal fit for feeding three_

**rated T for slight sexuality  
genre: humor & romance**

.

.

.

_**breakfast**_

On Christmas day, Sasuke woke up to the smell of cooked rice and _nori_. With a groggy arm, he halfheartedly reached over to Sakura's side of the bed, only to find it empty and cool. Sighing and pulling himself out of bed, he grabbed up his sweats from last night and slid them on, not bothering to find a shirt despite the cool, crisp air he could feel seeping in from the outside in the form of a rather annoying draft. He slipped on a pair of slippers and padded out to the kitchen, leaning against the frame of the door to watch his girlfriend, dressed only in his shirt, busying herself with making _umusubi_.

He watched her coltish legs flex as she padded around the kitchen in her own pair of slippers, grabbing a bowl of rice and spreading some in a molding container atop a sheet of _nori_. She had upon her face a look of total concentration as she compressed the rice and then lifted the mold away from the rice with a smile.

Unable to resist, Sasuke walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, earning a surprised _eep!_ and a giggle when he kissed her neck.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," she said, her voice soft. She turned and stood on her tip-toes to press a kiss unto his cheek, smiling as he turned his face towards hers to press their lips together.

"Making Christmas breakfast?" he murmured against her lips before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

As he busied himself with keeping her wrapped up in his arms, Sakura put on the finishing touches to the breakfast item and cut it into two with a butter knife. Wriggling herself out of his arms, she took his hand and led him to their table, kneeling on a cushion and patting at the one beside her as if to tell him to sit himself down.

She took one of her creations and smiled at him when he did the same.

"_Itadakimasu_."

.

.

.

_**lunch**_

For lunch, Sasuke decided to try his hand at making stir fry, having managed to persuade her that he was _indeed_ a pretty good cook—after all, he had to be after living on his own for a while, right?

It turned out that he managed to prove her wrong—

Sakura covered her gaping mouth when he set down what she couldn't even _consider_ calling a plate. "Holy crap."

—minus the fact that it was probably enough for a moderately-sized army.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, picking up her chopsticks and staring at the mountain of stir fry, topped with a glorious bounty of meats, seafood, and the occasional vegetable. "I don't even remember buying this much food for the fridge."

Sasuke took a huge helping for himself. "Eat," he said tersely before digging in himself.

Letting out a sigh in mock annoyance, she smiled at him as she watched him eat vigorously.

Sasuke looked up at her. Still chewing, he picked up some noodles and a slab of meat and put it in her empty bowl before picking up a vegetable and holding it out to her lips. "Eat," he said, nudging at her bottom lip.

Giggling a little, she opened her mouth to receive his present.

"_Itadakimasu_."

.

.

.

_**dinner & dessert**_

The two of them worked side-by-side in preparation of the dinner, making the tempura and prepping some side sauces and side dishes as well as a hot pot for two (or, with Sasuke's stomach, for four).

With the cold air nipping at their heels, they sat themselves at the _kotatsu_, Sakura bringing their bowls of rice and Sasuke with the hot pot in tow.

They ate in comfortable silence, with the occasional brief conversation before they returned to their food.

Sakura, tea cup cupped between hands, blew softly at the hot water, staring at Sasuke, a bit confused at the rather mischievous glint in his eyes as he ate a bit of rice after a bit of his tempura.

She jolted, almost spilling her tea. When she came to the realization of what had just happened, she felt heat rush to her face and she glared at him from across the table.

A soft brush against her leg from underneath the table confirmed it.

"Sasuke," she said with a warning. Another movement closer to the inside of her thigh made her gasp. "What are you—_ah_!"

Sasuke watched in amusement as she struggled to gently put her cup down, her hands trembling and clenching and unclenching around the mug. He returned a wicked smirk to her when he saw her turn her gaze up to him, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and her teeth biting on her bottom lip.

He leaned across the table, reveling at the sound of her gasp when he did something absolutely delicious with his foot.

Their lips were almost touching.

Sasuke smirked, licking his lips as he stared down at hers.

"_Itadakimasu_."

.

.

.

**author's note: **man, I'm hungry. thanks to all for your reviews! c: that makes this challenge a whole lot easier.


	4. Day 4: Santa, Baby

_**iv.  
day four  
**__on the fourth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
inspiration for the song "santa, baby"_

**rated M for kink (hohoho); some bdsm elements  
genre: romance & humor**

.

.

.

If he had to choose one thing he didn't like about her in this moment, it had to be this.

They had been in charge of hosting the Christmas party for this year, something Sasuke had grudgingly accepted when she had whined to him about it for a couple of days and he answered with a frustrated sigh and a "fine, invite the whole damn _village_."

Which Sakura took advantage of, of course, being the mischievous minx she was—and because of the massive guest list, she put planning for the party at the top of her priorities. Throughout the entire week, Sasuke, who had _just_ gotten back from a business trip and wanted to spend some rather _intimate _time (i.e., _have sex_) with his girlfriend, was consistently blown off.

And he _knew_ she knew about his irritation. Even if she wasn't a doctor, he was pretty sure she could have diagnosed him with a serious case of blue balls. She seemed to flourish in the fact that she could hold so much power over him, keep him this strung up on her. It might have been the fact that he seemed to get touchier whenever he wanted her, giving her the physical affections she would normally have to drag out of him.

Tonight, the night of their Christmas party, confirmed it. He caught her sucking suggestively on a couple of candy canes she had on hand as she passed them out to the throngs of guests in their manor, her green eyes glinting and lidding at the clenching of his jaw as he stared at her from across the room.

Sakura had her hair up high, with some baby hairs falling around to frame her sweetheart face. When she turned to talk to someone and smiled, her neck seemed so exposed to him.

He saw himself pushing through the crowd just to press hungry kisses to that soft, pale skin he hadn't touched in weeks.

She lifted the candy cane back to her lips, seemingly absentmindedly sucking on it, her tongue playing with the underside of it in the same way she would with his cock.

It made him groan and shift in his seat. He heard Naruto ask something of a question and didn't even bother to nod in mock interest. When he saw her glance back at him and bite her bottom lip, Sasuke knew that she couldn't get away with anymore of this teasing.

He'd make her pay tonight.

.

.

.

With the last of the guests sent off into the night, Sakura sighed and shut the door behind her, frowning slightly. She knew she'd been a tease most of the week, but she had legitimately been busy with planning the Christmas party.

Not that she didn't enjoy making him want her. After all, it was pretty rare to have an Uchiha man with the body of Adonis raving with lust and at the breaking point. Feeling a bit sadistic, she wanted to see how far she could push him and prod him. She thought he'd have pushed through the crowd during the Christmas party and kissed her in front of everyone and whisk her away to their room upstairs and leave everyone to hosting themselves while they made love into the night.

After all, she had been thinking of giving into his persistent attempts tonight.

So when Sasuke up and left right in the middle of the party, she didn't really know what to think.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she made her way up the stairs. Did she push him too far? What if he was legitimately angry at her? After all, he had gotten home from a long business trip, and they hadn't seen each other in three weeks.

Sakura sighed, her hand on the doorknob and her forehead against the door, pouting. The best thing she could do now was wait up for him until he got back from wherever he was. She sighed and opened the door to their bedroom, wanting only to curl up in their bed in embarrassment and hug Sasuke's pillow.

But when she walked inside, her jaw dropped.

Leaning against the wall by their bed was Sasuke and a green sack, a Santa hat atop that mess of black hair she missed running her fingers through. His arms were folded across his bare chest, hiding those beautiful pecs and emphasizing the muscles of his arms. She stared longingly at the gorgeous cuts of his abs and the v-lines that showed just how low his red pants with white fluffs around the ankles sat on his hips.

She felt herself tremble when she stared into his dark, half-lidded eyes, his jaw tight and his whole body coiled as if he was holding himself back from jumping her right then and there. She felt naked in front of him, felt a fire ignite when the corners of his lips quirked up with a mischief she recognized in herself, a look she learned to adopt in the past week.

Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and sauntered toward her as if he was sizing up his prey. Just when she thought he would pull her into his arms, he sat himself down on the edge of their bed and crooked a finger at her.

"Come here," he said in a husky voice that made her shiver.

She found herself walking to him until she stood between his legs, staring down at him. When she felt him gather her wrists in his hands, she gasped. "Sasuke—"

"Santa," he said, correcting her, forcing her to sit upon his lap, straddling him, her legs spread wide.

She stared at him, confusion flickering across her face for a moment before realization dawned upon her. A hot, heavy blush settled upon her cheeks, and she tried to pull her hands away from him in an attempt to escape to no avail.

It was no use—Sasuke held her hands tight.

"Haruno Sakura," he said, murmuring in a low voice as his thumb stroked her hip, leaning closer to her face, their lips almost brushing. "What would you like for Christmas?"

She squirmed when she felt his free hand move to the top of her thigh, moving slightly underneath her skirt and bunching it up at her hips. Sakura couldn't look at him. "I… I want you, Santa."

Sasuke _hmph_-ed. "What's this? You don't want your boyfriend for Christmas?"

Her gaze snapped to his. "N-No, that's not what I—"

"Infidelity," he murmured against her ear, "is something only _naughty_ girls do." Sasuke nipped at her ear, relishing in the way she gasped and trembled in his arms. "Naughty girls get punished, you know."

Sakura felt her face heat up in embarrassment when she couldn't stop her trembling. She knew he'd punish her when she played hard to get, but _this_ she didn't expect. Wanting to see where it would go, she wriggled in his lap, knowingly antagonizing him when she felt his hard member brush against her and he groaned against her skin, echoing her moan.

In a whirlwind of movement, Sakura found herself on her back, Sasuke straddling her hips, keeping her body down and virtually immobile. Feeling an extra piece of fabric around her wrists, she looked up to find Sasuke securing her to the metal posts of their headboard. When she caught his gaze, she felt her breath diffuse from her lungs at the sheer amount of restrained lust as he tightened the knots to make sure they were secure. She tugged at her binds, panting at the delicious thought of being so helpless and vulnerable to him.

Sasuke stared down at her, watching her heaving chest and feeling her delicious wriggling hips underneath him. Her green eyes were three shades darker, and her bottom lip looked swollen from all the biting she did in anticipation. Unable to resist, he brought a hand to her chin, yanked her up towards him, and took her lips with a bruising force. He chuckled into her mouth when she arched her back to feel more of him against her, but he only moved just out of her reach in order to tease her, leaving her to whine at his cruelty.

Detaching their lips, Sasuke tore her shirt open without preamble, ignoring her protests and complaints because _that was her favorite shirt!_ as he pushed her bra up and away from her breasts.

"Sasuke, are you even—_ah!_"

He stared at the mesmerizing globes, flicking and pinching the pink buds whilst simultaneously, watching her body stretch out into a taut line and her head thrown back. He couldn't resist leaning down to lay wet kisses upon her neck.

"H-Haa—!" Sakura wriggled against him when she felt his tongue and teeth against her neck; every kiss he left upon her skin left the affected area tingling and made her head buzz. She nearly whined when she felt him kissing down her collar bone, panting when she felt his tongue between the valley of her breasts. Sakura stared down at him, watching as he kissed the underside of her breast and around the entire mound, a couple inches shy of her erect nipple. His hands were still massaging them, but the stimulation wasn't enough for her.

Sasuke smirked as she writhed underneath him, whimpering as he squeezed her breasts a bit more roughly. "What do you want Santa to give you this Christmas, Sakura?" He leaned down to press a kiss upon her neck, grinding upon her leg. "Hm?"

Sakura could barely hear him through the lust that clouded her head. "I…" She bit her lip when she felt his tongue slide along her neck again. "I want you to… kiss me, Santa," she said shyly. She turned back to meet his face, hoping that he'd give her another one of his searing kisses—

He smirked. "Your wish is my command, Sakura."

—only to find him staring up at her as he kissed her stomach.

Making sure he held her gaze, he dipped the tip of his tongue into her belly button, watching in satisfaction as she squirmed and giggled at him. Slowly, he meandered lower, dropping kisses along her hip bones.

The moment he took both of her thighs into his hands, she realized with some degree of horror what he meant to do. Squirming once more—only this time, out of discomfort—she attempted to squeeze her legs shut, trying to fight him to no avail.

Coaxing her with a couple of warm, gentle kisses to her thighs, Sasuke massaged his thumbs into her flesh, relaxing her enough to spread them apart. His hands still caressed her even as he pressed kisses closer and closer to her privates.

He rose his gaze to her face, admiring the pink blush upon her cheeks as she attempted to hide her face in one of her arms. Her hands struggled against her binds.

"Sasuke-kun…" She turned her eyes away. "This is embarrassing…" She gasped when she felt the tips of his fingers rubbing her clothed clit, her shocked gaze returning to his sinfully handsome face, which seemed to don a perpetual, pussy-wettening smirk tonight.

"A red g-string, huh?" he murmured, his breath ghosting across her sex. "You were expecting a visit from Santa, weren't you?"

She felt herself grow even wetter from his words. She covered her face in protest. "N-No—"

A sharp _fwap!_ against her clit reduced her to a puddle of incoherence—the action was so sudden and so pleasurable that it nearly made her cum on the spot. Her legs trembled from the withheld orgasm; she was nearing earth-quivering shakes when he pulled her panties to the side.

"Lying to Santa is a _very_ naughty thing to do, Sakura." Snapping the little g-string in two, Sasuke pushed her thighs up and away from each other, spreading the petals of her sex into a beautiful array of soft, pink, dripping flesh. Staring up at her and making sure she was watching him, he kissed her inner thigh. "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson, won't I?"

"W-Wait, Sasuk—_ah_!"

Sasuke had already begun his feast, licking one side of her labia then the other before he flattened his tongue against the entirety of her pussy, feeding off of her juices and the hoarseness of her moans. Releasing her thighs, he brought his hands to stretch out her folds to reveal the treasured pearl between her legs. Bringing his tongue back between her thighs, he gave an experimental tap to her clit. Then another—and another.

"H-Haa… nnghh!" Sakura couldn't stop her hips from jerking and grinding upon his tongue. The way he moved his tongue against her clit drove her insane and she couldn't help but arch into him every time. Her vision was getting blurry—she felt herself going cross-eyed—she fought against the restraints with a futile effort.

_Oh God… _

She felt him growl in approval between her legs, the vibration pushing her on even further.

"Nngh… grahh—_Sasu_—" She bit her lip, the air pushed out of her when she felt his tongue deep inside of her, flexing, slurping so much so that she couldn't help but arch and give him a silent scream. She stayed bowed for a moment, quivering with every miniscule touch.

When she came down from her high, she whimpered—his fingers were inside her now, pistoning into her hard and without mercy. "Please," she whispered to him, not exactly sure what she was asking for, before she let out a cry when he grabbed onto her ass and shoved her hips onto his fingers.

She couldn't stop the flood that poured out of her at the sheer eroticism of his dominance and the sounds of her sex squelching around his fingers at their every thrust.

"C'mon, baby," Sasuke snarled, his fingers still curling into her at a relentless pace. "Cum again for me." His mouth curled into another one of his sexy smirks, watching as her mouth formed into that tell-tale _O_. "No matter how many times you cum," he whispered hoarsely, "I'll make you cum again…"

He added a third finger inside her.

"… and again…"

His pace seemed to quicken.

"… and again…"

He curled his fingers around a spot that made her see stars.

"… and when you cum so hard it hurts…"

She felt herself about to burst with the sheer eroticism of his words—until she felt his thumb rapidly flick her clit back and forth.

"… I'll make you come again." Sasuke stared down at her with a half-lidded gaze as he watched her come apart for the third time.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he gently held her chin between his fingers, lifting her head up as he put his wet fingers to her lips.

"Suck," he commanded.

Still aroused from her previous orgasms and panting weakly, Sakura captured his fingers in her mouth, locking their gazes and moaning around his fingers, her tongue curling around each individual digit.

The act was so erotic to Sasuke that he couldn't help but curse and fumble with his pants with his other hand, yanking the material around his hips down to expose his throbbing cock. He pulled his fingers away from her cherry lips and pumped himself once to relief himself of the tension, grabbing Sakura's attention.

Although Sakura was no stranger to Sasuke's dick, she never failed to admire its girth every time they had sex. She loved how long and thick he was, knowing that if she had her hands freed, she would barely be able to wrap a hand around him. The sight of his precum leaking from his member never failed to make her dripping wet.

She licked her lips at the thought of tasting him.

The slight movement upon the bed brought her to attention once more, watching as Sasuke, with a hand still squeezed tightly around his cock to ease the tension, rummaged through the green sack he had upon the nightstand—and pulled out something small and bullet-sized.

She didn't have time to wonder what it was when Sasuke once again pulled her thighs up and away from each other, putting her in a perfectly exposed position. She bit her lip when she felt him glide against her pussy lips, coating himself in her lubricants and tapping her clit every time he sawed back and forth with his member.

"I haven't even put my dick inside you and you're already this wet," he murmured in approval as he positioned his tip to her entrance. With a slight groan, Sasuke pushed himself into her without waiting for her to adjust to his size, earning a sharp cry from his pink haired girlfriend.

With that, he began his relentless pace.

He moved in a manner that made it hard for her to breathe. Despite being a tease for most of the week, she really did miss him—she missed the way he would whisper how fucking sexy she was in the midst of morning sex; she missed how he handled her in bed, how rough he could be and how gentle and loving he could be—

A delicious vibration upon her clit cut off her thoughts. Her gaze cut sharply to where she and Sasuke were joined, watching him piston in and out of her, the slapping of their skins creating the most erotic soundtrack she had heard in weeks. Her eyes zeroed in to the bullet-sized vibrator Sasuke pressed against her clit, rubbing it back and forth as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh… oh… _oh_…"

Sasuke shook the vibrator violently upon her clit and shook her body and the bed with deeper, harder thrusts—

"_Nnnggghh—gahhhh!_"

—and it broke her completely.

She came, dissolved into pleasure, fluids spraying out of her like a tiny sprinkler, hitting Sasuke square in the chest. Her walls squeezed him so hard Sasuke could barely curse when he spurted all of his essence into her, his cum spraying into her in hot, sticky strands of whiteness.

Sakura smiled and giggled when she felt Sasuke kissing up her neck, across her jawline and to her lips, granting the kiss with a gentle fondness she loved to feel in post-coital bliss.

"Don't you ever," Sasuke murmured into the kiss, "withhold sex from me again."

Sakura agreed with him with a mourning, apologetic moan. She kissed him one last time before she pulled back and stared up at him. "_Gomen_, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to save it all for Christmas, that's all."

Sasuke untied her, watching as she bonelessly melted into him, unable to support herself after her multiple orgasms. "Enjoyed yourself?" he asked as she snuggled into him.

Sakura didn't even bother to complain about not being able to move. She smiled up at him sleepily. "I did. You make a _very_ sexy Santa."

He smirked at her, laying her across his chest and glowing with masculine pride. Kissing her atop her head as she slowly fell asleep, he murmured: "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

.

.

.

**Author's note: **Whew! Almost didn't finish in time there. I kind of had to fan myself halfway through while I wrote this. Too hot for even me to handle. Hope you enjoyed some Christmas smut. c;


	5. Day 5: Five Golden Friends

_**v.  
day five  
**__on the fifth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
five nosy friends with golden rings_

**rated T for slight language  
genre: humor & romance (so much fluff tho)**

**(sort of canon verse?)**

.

.

.

"So let me get this straight…"

Sakura's brow furrowed. She stirred the straw in her drink as she stared at him from across the table, her chin resting upon her fist. When she finally spoke, her words were slow, more so for her to make sense of things rather than confirm his irony: "You mean—you don't _ever _want to get married?"

Sasuke, already nicely relaxed in his chair, sat before her, his gaze not even at her. He threw an arm over the back of his chair, slouching even further as he crossed one lazy leg over his other. He shrugged and brought his soda straw to his lips. Taking a nice, relaxed gulp, Sasuke exhaled through his nostrils, appreciating the beautiful fizz that filled his head. "Nope."

One of her eyes twitched. The glass in her hand cracked. "Wait," she said, giving a brief, nervous laugh, "so—so what are we _doing_ then? Why are we even together?"

Other customers in the restaurant turned to stare at them, murmuring quietly to each other.

Still radiating his _I don't care_ aura, Sasuke shrugged. "Don't believe in it. It's a waste of time."

She couldn't believe it.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sakura pushed herself up and out of her seat. "You know what," she said, "you're right. This _is_ a waste of time."

The restaurant patrons stared after her before turning their unbelieving gazes to Sasuke.

Glancing over to them, Sasuke fought back a smirk. He knew what he was doing—he had nothing to worry about. After all, everything was going according to plan.

…

In another corner of the restaurant, a five-person table with menus covering each patron's face waited for the raven-haired idiot-_slash-_duck-haired bastard to leave before they put down their hiding mechanisms.

"What does he think he's _doing_?" hissed Ino. "They've been together for five _years_, and he takes her on a date just to tell her he doesn't believe in the institution of _marriage_?" She turned to the other blond beside her. "I thought you said he was going to—"

"Oi," said Naruto, holding up his hands in defense, "I'm just as confused as the next guy!" He scratched his head, his eyes narrowing. "I know for a fact though that the bastard loves Sakura-chan!"

Hinata, sitting beside Naruto, nodded. "N-Naruto-kun's right. Sasuke-san wouldn't be the type to date someone for so long only for it not to end in matrimony."

Tenten popped her head out from behind her menu and frowned. "Well, he better make a move before Christmas unless he wants to find himself a lonely man."

Sai offered a fake smile to his peers. "Perhaps Traitor finally realized his homoerotic tendencies towards Dickless were accurate and that Ugly has finally lived up to her nickna—"

Ino's fist smacked into Sai's face before Naruto could even react, making Sai crumple into the table. The vein in her head twitched. Nobody joked about the misgivings of romance in _her _presence, especially when it came to her best friend.

"Merry Christmas, motherfucker."

Just as she was about to sit herself down again, Ino's eyes widened and a mischievous smirk got on her face. "Hey, wait a second," she said, looking over at the others. "I got a plan."

.

.

.

Sighing, Sakura closed the door of one of her patients behind her and walked down the hallway, a report in her hand. Normally the sterile smell of alcohol and latex gloves calmed her—one of the reasons why she loved working at the hospital—but the conversation she had last night with Sasuke on their date was too unsettling to shake off.

To avoid awkward conversation or even bringing it up again (at least, for now), she woke up bright and early to go to work today and planned on finishing the night with an extra shift. After all, she needed to think of how to respond to that.

Taking a deep breath to quell herself, she pushed the sliding door to the next hospital room she was meant to visit, smiling when she found a familiar face on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei!"

He raised a battered hand, his eye crinkling behind his mask. "Yo."

"Rough mission?" Sakura asked, sliding the door back into place as she held up her pen and info sheet. "Looks like you only got a couple bruised ribs and some dislocated joints that need setting." She jotted a couple things down before setting her clipboard down. "I'll just heal those now, and you should be all set."

Kakashi watched as she worked on him, holding back a couple of winces when she popped his shoulder back into its socket and healed it quickly, her hands glowing green. Her chakra filled him with warmth like a shot of sake.

"How'd you get these injuries anyhow?" Sakura asked, hoping for a nice bout of conversation from her ex-sensei as she worked.

Kakashi shrugged, glad he could use his shoulders again. "Ran into some rouge ninja along the way and got a bit roughened up by the fray."

Sakura laughed. "Don't you normally toughen these sort of injuries out?" she asked, pressing some disinfectant into a deep cut. "Last time I checked, you'd never set foot in a hospital even if you were minutes away from death."

"Maybe it's because I just wanted to see you."

She laughed. "Careful, Kakashi-sensei, if you say something like that, I just might think you're in love with me," she teased.

Normally, he'd tease back and ask how Sasuke was doing and they'd leave it at that, but at her words, Kakashi stilled.

She laughed again, nervously this time as she glanced up at him, hoping he really _was _joking.

With that mask and his normally stoic face, it was hard to tell. He stared at her, his eyes full of an emotion she couldn't place.

"Wait, but I'm with…" She stared at him. The room suddenly felt too small and claustrophobic. "Kakashi-sensei—"

"I _am_ in love with you, Sakura."

Sakura reeled, taking a couple steps back, staring at him with furrowed brows. She shook her head and spun around, taking her clipboard, stunned. "I have to go."

.

.

.

"He did _what_?" Sasuke snarled, turning to face the blond.

Naruto held his hands up in defense. "Hey, I don't really know where it came from either, but word on the street is that Kakashi-sensei confessed to her and—h-hey, where are you going?"

.

.

.

Sasuke pounded frantically on the apartment's door.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shitty-shit-shit.

On his thirty-something-th knock, the door opened—but it wasn't Sakura.

"Where is she?" Sasuke said, he said staring at the platinum blonde.

Ino glared at him from between the crack of space at the door. "I don't know, probably back at her apartment tearing her hair out at the cruel fact while her thick-headed boyfriend doesn't want to marry her, her ex-sensei _does_." She looked closely at her manicure. "And probably will, for that matter."

Sasuke wiped a hand down his tired face, feeling the remnants of his plan being blown to pieces. "Jeez—but I _do_ want to marry her."

"What?" Ino said, her eyes wide.

He pulled out a small, velvet box from his pocket and raised an exasperated eyebrow at her, as if to say, _Do you believe me now_? Sasuke exhaled through his nose. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he said. "She wasn't supposed to see it coming, so I pretended to not want to get married at all."

Ino fiddled with her fingers and laughed nervously, glancing out of the corner of her eyes at something behind her. "Well, it worked pretty well."

Sasuke stared at her and blinked.

"Well," Ino said, looking anywhere but at him, "she kinda-sorta went back to pack and move out and—"

"Ino."

Sasuke, whose heart had nearly stopped at the mentioning of Sakura leaving him, straightened when she heard Sakura from within Ino's apartment.

He heard her sniffle and let out a little sob. "Just let him in."

Sidestepping Ino, Sasuke stepped inside to find it beautifully lit with candles—with Sakura standing in the middle of the room, smiling brightly at him, biting her bottom lip and fighting back unshed tears.

He turned around to see Ino smiling at them, her hand on the doorknob.

She winked at him. "I'll let you two have your privacy." And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Sasuke turned back around to face Sakura. "Sakura, I—"

"I know," she said in a hushed tone, staring up at him. "Ino kind of found out what you were up to and told me about Kakashi's confession afterwards." When she saw his jaw clench, she placed her hands upon his shoulders and smiled up to him. "It wasn't real, though," she said.

With her words, he relaxed underneath her touch and held onto her small hands, holding them pressed tightly against his chest. He rested his forehead against hers, sighing with content as he felt her rub his chest.

When he heard the clock strike twelve, he opened his eyes to stare down into hers, mesmerized by the pools of green. "It's Christmas," he murmured, noting how close their lips were.

"So it is," she said back softly. "What would you like for Christmas?"

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, his hands resting upon her hips. "To marry you."

She smiled at him. "I thought you'd say that."

When she let go of his hands, Sasuke stared at her, confused—until she knelt down on one knee.

Everything seemed to slow down to him at the moment.

Smiling up at him with tears in her eyes, she sniffled and laughed. "Sasuke-kun," she said, "I've never regretted waiting for you." She struggled against the emotion in her throat. "And I feel so lucky to be in love with one of my best…"

Her bottom lip trembled.

His eyes softened.

"… my best…"

She covered her face and almost comically burst into tears, fanning herself as the tears started to roll down her face, prompting Sasuke to kneel down in front of her and gather her into his arms. She rubbed her face into his shoulder. "D'oh, there's a reason why girls don't do this!"

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair before he pulled back to press a kisses upon her face, one on her forehead, trailing down to her eyelids and her nose. "Haruno Sakura," he murmured, pressing a kiss into her cheek and rubbing her other cheek with a thumb, "will you marry me?"

Because she was too hysterical for words, she settled with just kissing him senseless and giggling in his arms when he slipped the ring on her finger.

.

.

.

Six heads poked through the doorway, watching the couple kiss.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "Ah, young love."

Ino grumbled, her head poked through the doorway. "They didn't even see the mistletoe I hung above them."

Tenten snuck one of the mistletoe to dangle it above Hinata and Naruto's unknowing heads.

"If Ugly proposed to the traitor, does this mean Ugly really _is_ a man?"

Naruto gave a weary sigh. "Shut up, Sai. Just… shut up."

.

.

.

**author's note: **because really, Christmas proposals are the bomb—and you can never go wrong with meddling friends and mistletoe. that proposal scene was inspired by the proposal scene between Monica and Chandler in _Friends_-best. proposal. ever.


	6. Day 6: Let It Snow

_**vi.  
day six  
**__on the sixth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a morning face full of snow_

**rated M-ish  
genre: fluff**

.

.

.

Sasuke felt her move off the bed, her movements slow and careful as to not wake him (of course, he was always awake before her). He heard the creak of his floorboards underneath her footfalls, the rustling of clothing a sign that Sakura had found his shirt from last night. When she padded out of his bedroom, he cracked an eyelid open, noting that the sunlight had just begun to shine into his room, curious that Sakura would rather wake up early and leave the comfort and warmth of his bed.

Especially since _she _was the one who came over to his house uninvited.

Sasuke kicked his feet over the side of his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he snatched up a pair of sweatpants and socks.

Sakura had knocked upon his door out of nowhere, stating shyly that she didn't want him to be lonely for the holidays, knowing that had recently moved back from America and basically knew no one in the neighborhood.

Sasuke _hmph_-ed at the memory, rummaging through his closet for something warm to wear.

It was rather ironic that even though he had moved to an entirely new area in Japan, he had managed to run into his childhood sweetheart. The last time that Sasuke had heard from Sakura, they had broken up on rather mutual terms in order to study at separately universities—but seeing her again, so many years after, her pink hair cropped short and her eyes still as bright green and understanding as ever, made him feel as if he had transported back in time to their high school days.

When Sakura came over for Christmas Eve, it was as if they had never parted ways and only continued from where they left off. He had never remembered the last time he had to fight so hard to keep the corners of his lips steady in order to not launch into full-out laughter. They had fun cooking together, teasing each other.

Sasuke smirked at the memory as he pulled on a sweater, how one thing led to another until they found themselves tangled in each other in his bed.

She always had a way of making him open up in ways others couldn't.

Feeling a draft, Sasuke turned a corner to find Sakura outside the yard in only his shirt and boots in the snow. Leaning upon the wooden frame of his house, he watched with an upturned corner of his mouth on his face as she spun around, trying to catch snowflakes upon her tongue.

Her cheeks, nose, and fingers were already pink with the cold, that short hair of hers barely enough to cover the back of her neck. When she sensed his presence, Sakura turned to him, a giant grin upon her face. "Sasuke-kun, look!"

Sasuke returned a crooked smile at her, shaking his head at her childish antics. "Sakura—"

A hard ball of cold ice hit his chest with a _fwump!_, shocking him out of his tenderness. Narrowing his eyes when he saw her giggle and run away, he jumped down from the wooden platform, his breath materializing in the cold. He scraped up some snow into his hand. With a smirk, he shot off after her, reveling in the sound of her shriek of glee when she narrowly missed his icy missile.

With her own snowball, she jumped upon him, smashing the ball upon the top of his head as she held onto his neck.

He turned upon her in an instant, holding her to him so tightly she had no mode of escape. Brandishing the ball of snow, he pulled the front of her—_his—_shirt and dropped it down between her breasts, sadistically smirking at the sound of her shriek.

Sakura smacked her cold fingers to his face and wriggled against him. "Holy _shit_, Sasuke!" She struggled against his hold, battering his chest with her tiny fists as he held her tightly to him.

"Payback," Sasuke replied tersely as he held her bridal style, carrying her back into his house, not at all bothered by her flailing limbs. He deposited her upon his couch and began to unbutton her shirt, ignoring her protests.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Her mouth agape, she pushed him back, her face pink with something he suspected wasn't the cold. "What do you think you're _doing_?"

He kissed the side of her neck, glowing with masculine pride when he heard her withheld whimper. "Getting you into warmer clothes, of course."

She tried to push him away again, albeit in a bit weaker attempt. "More like getting me _out_ of my wet clothes."

He hummed against her cheek as he slid the fabric off her shoulder, very pleased with the fact she wore nothing underneath. "You left me this morning; this is your punishment."

"But," she watched as he licked the melted snow off one of her breasts, "b-but it's _Christmas_ and snow and—"

He watched her stiffen and cry out when he rubbed a pink nipple with a cold thumb. "Be still while I make you warm."

Sakura covered her lips as she struggled to stay quiet, trembling underneath his gentle touch. "Sasuke-kun," she murmured, feeling herself flush when she saw him look up at her as he licked between the valley of her breasts. "Do you really think we should be doing this?"

He kissed her stomach, brushing the underside of her breast with a thumb. "You don't like this?"

"That's not it," she said quickly, trying to close her legs while Sasuke coaxed them open with a soft kiss to her knees. "It's just that…" Sakura gasped when she felt him press his lips into her inner thighs. She bit her lip before she chose her next words carefully. "… this feels like a one-time thing."

Sasuke stilled between her legs. He looked up to see her green eyes watery and her eyebrows furrowed, her hands clenched in the fabric he had slipped off her shoulders.

She didn't look away, swallowing her fear and attempting to replace it with courage. "Is… _is this_ a one-time thing?"

When he didn't answer, Sakura finally looked away, knowing that it was too good to be true, to have seen him again only to have him use her for cheap sex. She closed her eyes, the tears falling down her cheeks. She was about to move when he shot forward, pulling her by her chin back to him, connecting their lips in a soft, sweet kiss that had her sobbing.

When he pulled her away, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'd never let you go a second time, Sakura," Sasuke told her, pressing another kiss to her lips. "We met again for a reason."

She arched into him when she felt him press a finger into her, her legs trembling and her eyes shocked at the forwardness of his actions. "S-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke rested his forehead against hers, watching her as her cheeks grew pinker with her heat and her eyes darkening a couple shades of green. Little moans came out of her sweet little mouth, her petal-like lips forming that cute pout he never forgot about. When he curled his fingers inside of her, Sakura cried out, her hands clenched in his sweater as she writhed underneath him against his hand, rubbing herself harder against his palm until she was spent.

"You are the best Christmas present I have ever received," Sasuke said more to himself than to her.

She gave him a big grin and gave a laugh that almost sounded like a sob. Sakura tilted her chin up to kiss him, smiling into their pressed lips before she pulled away, her eyes glinting with a mischief he knew all too well.

"Ready for _your_ Christmas present?"

.

.

.

**author's note: **snow days are inspirational days. XD I still couldn't stay away from a more mature-themed story. hope you enjoyed though, ha-ha.


	7. Day 7: Under the Mistletoe

_**vii.  
day seven  
**__on the seventh day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
seven anxiety attacks under mistletoe  
_  
**rated K+  
high school verse  
genre: romance & humor**

.

.

.

Sakura had always been an oddball to everyone—after all, what kind of gene pool did her parents mix in to get a child with pink hair and bright green eyes?

Of course, Sasuke didn't mind a bit; ever since grade school, he had thought her hair and eyes, as strange as they were, were beautiful. She never seemed out of place to him, rather the kind of flower in a bouquet no one ever expected to fit so well despite being so different.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud, of course.

Which, according to Itachi, was a complete obstruction to letting the girl—the only female he actually considered to be one of his best friends—Sasuke had had his eye on since their elementary school days. After all, what kind of girl would like a guy who constantly relied on monosyllabic words for conversation and acted cool for the sake of not wanting her to see him blush?

Of course, knowing Sakura, being the oddball she was, and knowing Sasuke, being the one who didn't mind her one bit, it wouldn't surprise him if she _did _happen to like him.

Because, well—Sasuke did catch her stealing glances. She was always the kind of person to wear her heart on her sleeve. He caught her visiting him that one time he found himself with a mild concussion in the nurse's office after Naruto—that dobe—decided to experiment with different things he could hit with a badminton racket. And that time he forgot his lunch, Sakura smiled at him and said that he could share with her as she offered her bento to him.

Mutual friends completely agreed that Sakura was probably just about as crazy about him as he was about her.

So…

Sasuke sunk his head lower upon his crossed arms as he stared out of the window of class 3-A, frowning at the people walking around during lunch hour.

… why is it that every time he tried to make a move on her she _always_—without fail—seemed to rebuff him?

There was that one time when Naruto brought Hinata along with the three of them to the movies. Sasuke had put his arm around her, and she had seemed okay then (albeit a bit nervous)—but when he moved his face a bit too close to hers ('cause he honestly didn't want to get too the dobe, who was making the oddest commentary he had hoped he'd never remember), Sakura abruptly stood up and announced in the middle of the movie that she had to go to the bathroom and rushed out.

"Maybe it's because your pits stank or something," Kiba said during physical education hour. He wrinkled his nose when Sasuke glared at him, hoping he could burn through the dog-obsessed boy's face at his outrageous idea.

The second time, their group of friends had a small summer party (which Sasuke found was dedicated to helping him with his endeavors with Sakura—figures). Sakura was thrilled that she could wear her pretty yellow summer dress—an outfit that made him sweat a bit underneath his collar—and she seemed so happy to see everyone gathered in one room again.

But the moment someone mentioned a game of spin-the-bottle, the color seemed to drain from her face. Although denying that _of course she wasn't chicken about some stupid kissing game_, Sakura took a seat as away from Sasuke as possible. When it was her turn to spin the bottle, it landed on Sasuke. She had leaned in, her face pink when he stared at her face on; before he could actually kiss her, however, she began to laugh hysterically, pulling back quickly and reaching for her phone, claiming her mother was calling her.

Soon, her excuses became less and less plausible—her cat was drowning in her sink, her homework was in the washing machine, _her car was parked in a fire lane_ (because hello, who drove cars in Japan? And what on earth was a 'fire lane?')—and, when it seemed that Sakura was all fresh out of excuses, she avoided him completely.

"There _is _a possibility that your breath stank," Neji said, crossing his arms as the guys discussed the problem at length, nodding as if he was _certain _that was the answer.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as he took his lunch elsewhere.

That elsewhere led him to the girls' table—which curiously lacked a pink-haired girl he was looking for.

When they saw him approach, the girls leaned across the table from each other and began to speak in hushed tones as if deciding upon his fate.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked, knowing that practically everyone knew who he was going to ask for anyway.

Ino shrugged. "She said something about finishing a chemistry lab with some guy from her class."

Raising his eyebrow at the mentioning of another male but then dismissing it—after all, who _wouldn't _want to get with _this_?—Sasuke got straight the point. "Hn."

… or as straight to the point as he could get with his incredibly limited vocabulary.

"If that's supposed to mean, 'Who's the dude?' the answer is 'yes,'" said Tenten as she bit into her _onigiri_, smirking.

"Tch."

The girls looked at each other, as if they were all out of ideas on Sasuke-speak.

Hinata fidgeted. "I-I think Sasuke-san wants to know why Sakura's avoiding him—and he's getting impatient at our answers."

"Aa."

"Y-You're welcome, Sasuke-san."

Ino rolled her eyes. "What do _you_ think?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug. And here he thought he'd be able to get more help out of the girls than he did from the guys…

Just as he was about to walk away, Ino yanked him back by his shirt sleeve, sitting him down forcefully.

Sasuke scowled at their rude gesture—his brother got him this shirt—and before he could actually respond with a full-fledge sentence that would potentially scathe their hides for good, Ino held up a finger at him, the entire group of girls staring at him with determined eyes.

"Look, we want you to get Sakura as much as _you_ do—so while you were hopelessly talking to the bros over there, we got your back."

Sasuke leaned back. Finally. "Talk."

Ino smirked. "So it's almost Christmas…"

.

.

.

Sasuke hated this plan already.

The party was loud, despite the fact that he knew most of the people present; the hor d'oeurves sucked; and the sweater the girls had put him in felt like it guaranteed that he'd have a rash by the end of the night, not to mention "stupid" written on his forehead later for having Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on his chest.

He swirled the punch in his cup, feeling like this definitely wasn't worth it.

At the sound of an opening door, Sasuke glanced up—and nearly spit out his drink.

Sakura, with a goofy grin on her face, had walked in, dressed in a Santa-themed dress. The big, black belt cinched in her waist, the gold buckle on it shining underneath the house lights. The dress ended around her mid-thigh, puffs of white adorning the lower fringe, around the wrists of her dress, and the top of the collar. The traditional Santa hat sat atop her head. She turned to smile at someone she recognized, her cheeks, nose, and lips still ruby red from the cold as she covered her laughter with a green mitten-covered hand.

The sight of her made having Rudolph on a tacky sweater and wearing antlers worth it.

As if on cue, he heard Ino ring her glass of apple cider. "Attention, everyone!" she said, her voice loud enough to hear over the blasted music. "So we decided to make up a new game tonight. Most of you know the game 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey,' right?"

The general majority nodded their heads.

"Well," Ino said, her face twisting into an evil smirk, "_our _version of it this year is going to be 'Pin the Kiss on Rudolph.'"

Sasuke, for the second time that night, nearly choked on his drink. "_What?_" he wanted to croak as he saw a mass of girls—whose eyes seemed to gleam bright red with determination and blood thirst—turn their heads towards him as if to zero in on their target.

Then, realization dawned on him as he understood Ino's plan.

Being in love with him, Sakura would push the tides of rabid fangirls away, marking her territory—_him_—and letting him whisk her away to share more kisses into the night. Hypothetically, it made the perfect plan.

Of course, knowing Sasuke's good fortune, that wasn't the case.

Masses of girls launched themselves towards him, creating almost a cloud of dust and vicious cat noises as they fought each other for Sasuke's lips.

Except for the girl he thought would race towards him the fastest.

Sasuke, extricating himself from the situation, looked around. Catching a glimpse of pink, he walked over to the balcony, watching as she stood outside in the cold, holding herself, her entire posture slumped over the balcony ledge as she stared down at the Christmas city lights.

"Sakura."

She whipped around, startled by his presence. Her eyes were red around the rims and she was sniffling, her red nose running. Her shoulders shook slightly as she hiccupped—had she been crying?

He reached out to wipe away the newfound tears falling down her face, only to have her step slightly out of his reach, her shoulders shaking with the effort of trying to hold back more tears.

Sakura shook her head, staring up at him with watery green eyes. "Please don't, Sasuke-kun."

Ignoring her request, Sasuke stepped closer, his eyes softening when she leaned into his touch and let him clean up her tears with the sleeve of his tacky sweater.

When he was done, she pulled away again, staring up at him with a frown. She sniffled slightly again, trying to pass it off as a result of the cold, and turned away from him, staring back at the city lights. "Don't you have some girl to have kiss you or something?" she asked quietly. "That stupid Rudolph sweater doesn't even—"

"You like me, Sakura."

Sakura immediately caught the color that ran to her cheeks at his statement, too much to be caused by the cold. He watched as she stared up at him defiantly, her bottom lip jutting out.

"And you like me," she said back.

He didn't need to nod to affirm her statement, simply assuming the same position she had, leaning against the balcony to watch the city lights. "Aa." He stayed quiet for a bit until he asked, "Why do you not want me to kiss you?"

There was that nervous laughter again and those darting eyes that seemed to focus on anything but him. "W-What? What are you talking about?" Another peal of nervous laughter. "K-Kiss you? That's ridiculous, right?" She started to ramble. "I mean, that's like two pieces of meat flesh coming together and moving around, where tongue's optional and—"

"Sakura," Sasuke said, impatiently, cornering her with a stare.

Her green eyes became watery again and she had to look away, brushing the tears out of her eyes with a hand covered with a green mitten. "I don't want to kiss you," she said quietly.

Oh.

Seeing the blank hurt in Sasuke's eyes, she waved her hands at him in defense. "B-But it's not because I don't _want _to kiss you, it's because I don't…" She struggled for words.

Slowly, Sasuke supplied the rest of her words. "… It's that you… don't want to kiss me."

She looked like her heart shattered at the sound of his words.

He took a couple of steps back. "I understand. I won't bother you again, then." Just as he was about to turn tail and leave—and probably punch Naruto and Neji on the way out—he felt a mitten-covered hand grab onto his shirt sleeve and turned to look over his shoulder at her.

Her watery green eyes stared up at him. "No, you don't understand, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I _do _want to kiss you. In fact," she said, staring down, her face slowly beginning to bleed red, "I got really jealous at the thought that other girls would be kissing you right now." She buried her face into his shoulder. "And I really, _really_ want to kiss you because I really, really like you, but…"

Sasuke turned around completely now, watching her closely as she struggled to speak.

She stared down at her feet in shame. "… I'm afraid that I won't know how to."

Oh.

Sakura fidgeted with her fingers, her face bright red as she stared up at him.

When he lifted up her chin and heard her gasp, Sasuke gave her a small, half-smile. "That's not possible," he murmured. "You just have to wait for the right moment."

At her little _eep!_ when she stared at something above them, he looked up to find their friends dangling a mistletoe above their heads, their faces bright with arrays of smiles.

When Sakura tried to hide in his sweater, Sasuke fished her out and held her face between his hands. "I got it," he said to her. Bending down, he gave her a smirk, pressed a small kiss to her nose.

But before he could press his lips to hers, Sakura curled her fingers around his hands on her face and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him herself.

It was the best kiss either of them ever had.

.

.

.

**author's note: **I didn't like the ending much for this, but whatevs. Tell me what you thought of this installment. XD

this one was loosely inspired by my own worries about not being good at kissing (after all, I don't really go much outside—what are this, kisses?).

how do you handle kisses? The "Sakura way" or the "Sasuke way"?


	8. Day 8: Yes, Sir

_**viii.  
day eight  
**__on the eighth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a boss & secretary fantasy_

**rated M  
genre: romance (i.e., smut)**

.

.

.

Sasuke plopped down in his leather chair and sighed, loosening his tie. He groaned at the piles of papers yet to be approved. His company, finally flourishing, was supposed to extend to international grounds within the next year; granted Sasuke could do it with no more than a few obstacles here and there, but…

He fiddled with the ring on his left ring finger, eying the phone on his desk as he played with the end of his tie with his other hand. His eyes wandered back to the impossible stack of papers that he had yet to get to since he had come back from yet another meeting. Sighing and finding no other option, Sasuke picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited, the ring heavy on his finger.

On the second ring, he heard the receiver pick up.

There was a shuffle in the background. "_Hello, Uchiha residence, this is Sakura speaking._"

Sasuke ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Sakura…"

"_Sasuke-kun?_" she said. "_Wait, why are you calling from work? Is everything alright?_"

He sighed. "I can't make it back home until tomorrow night."

She was quiet on the other end for a moment. "_Sasuke-kun_," she said softly, "_but it's Christmas Eve._"

He stared down at his wedding ring. "I know. I'm sorry, Sakura." Rifling through the papers and grabbing a pen, Sasuke started on the first batch of papers. "I'm going to finish as soon as I can, so—"

"_No, no_," Sakura said. "_No, it's okay._"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and silently cursed. "Sakura—"

The dial tone echoed in his ear like a guilty verdict.

Sinking a bit more into his leather chair, Sasuke rubbed his face with a tired hand before setting himself to work.

.

.

.

Around eleven o'clock, Sasuke got a memo from the secretary. He clicked the monitor and grunted, eying the diminishing pile of paper work with a glint of satisfaction. "_Nandayo_?" he asked tersely into the monitor—before he realized that he had excused everyone for the holidays.

"_Uchiha-sama, your wife is on her way up to your office_."

Sasuke nearly slipped out of his chair.

Before he could respond, his wooden doors creaked open—and Sakura's head poked through the crevice.

She waved at him, a cheeky smile on her face. "Hey-o!"

Sasuke stared at her, dumbfounded. "How'd you get into the building?"

He heard a jingle and stared at the keys she brandished in her hands. "You left a spare at home in case I wanted to come visit, remember?"

At her words, Sasuke felt his ears turn red. Turning back to his work in hopes that she wouldn't see how embarrassed—and albeit pleased—he was of her desire to come see him at work. "I thought you wanted to wait for me." He heard the click of her heels as she approached his desk.

"Of course not," Sakura said, her voice soft and gentle. "I want to be anywhere you are, especially during the holidays."

Before he could tell her to stop saying such embarrassing things—after all, it'd be rather unsightly to have him lose face in front of her—he felt her hands upon his shoulders and her lips kissing his ears, an act that made his pants feel more and more constricting.

"Sasuke-kun," she murmured, "Take a break."

He spun his chair around, taking her hand in his, pulling her toward him. He toyed with the fringe of her pencil skirt and ran another hand up and down her back, admiring the way the lace of her blouse clung to her breasts before he stared up at her, nuzzling her chin with his nose. "Did you purposefully dress up to see me?"

Sakura smiled down at him and bit her lip, stroking the sides of his face. "Yes, I did, Uchiha-sama."

The title of power on her lips buzzed through him, darkening his eyes with lust. Grabbing her by her hips, Sasuke pulled her down to sit upon his lap and captured her lips, burying his hand in her hair and undoing her messy bun. At the sound of her moan, Sasuke squeezed her one of her ass cheeks in his hand and slid his tongue along her bottom lip, feeling her smile into the kiss before she opened her mouth to let his tongue inside.

Feeling heat pool between her thighs, Sakura grinded on his lap, giggling at his groan.

His eyes flashed. His hands gripped her hips to still her. "Do not do things you will regret doing, Sakura," he warned. When her grinding failed to cease, Sasuke ground back, smirking at the sexy cry that slipped out of her hot little mouth.

"Sasu—Uchiha-sama!"

Growling, Sasuke tore open her blouse, watching as she squealed and covered her face in a blush. Eying her pink nipples, he took one into his mouth, holding her to him by her thigh and the small of her back, trying to control her as she writhed against his lips. He licked up the valley between her breast to suck on her neck, groaning when he slipped a hand underneath her skirt to find her panties damp and her center feverishly hot.

"Getting off on the fact that we're doing it in my office, are you?" he rasped in her ear, squeezing a breast whilst rubbing a finger against her panty-covered core.

"A-Ah…"

He slipped a finger past her panties and into her core, dragging it along the inside of her walls. "Are you imagining having to be quiet while my subordinates are outside…"

He felt her clench and unclench around him.

"… tending to their daily work…"

He bit a nipple and heard her yelp in pleasured pain as his finger began to piston in and out of her.

"… while you're here getting _fucked_ by me?"

"H-Haaa!" She shook her hips rapidly against his delicious finger fucking, feeling herself climb closer and closer to the edge—until he pulled his fingers out of her with a squelch. She whined at the feeling of the loss of his fingers, digging her nails into his shoulders.

Sasuke steeled her with a stare. "You will get your fulfillment after I get mine," he murmured, idly stroking her slick outer lips, staring at her slightly open mouth. He leaned forward, pressed a kiss upon her lips, and said in a voice that made her dripping wet: "On your knees."

She obeyed him, staring up at him for his next command and admiring the way he emanated so much power even while sitting back lazily in his leather chair, his legs splayed apart to reveal the dent in his trousers. She licked her lips.

"Undress," he commanded.

She peeled her skirt off, pushing that off along with her panties. Giving her torn blouse a mourning look, she slipped what was left of her shirt off her shoulders, leaving her completely bare and exposed to him.

His eyes roamed her body the first time that night, humming in approval of her love-bitten breasts and the juices that were now dripping down her thighs. He rubbed the dent in his pants in appreciation as he undid his zipper to pull out his cock, already hard from the sight before him and dripping with delicious precum. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped it a couple of times, smirking when he saw how mesmerized she was with his length.

Sakura leaned in a bit closer and gave it a tentative lick, earning a groan from her husband. Smiling, she gently sucked the tip of his member into her mouth and stared up at him, her eyes crinkling in amusement at his clenched jaw and shut eyes.

His hips jerked when she took all of him into her mouth.

"Fucking hell," Sasuke rasped as his hand tangled in her pink locks. It took all of his will power not to hammer his cock down her throat, and from the glint of mischief in her eye and that smile she had curled around his dick, she knew had him right where she wanted him.

And where she had him was pure torturous bliss. With every movement she made, he felt like his dick was going to explode. Her tongue curled around the underside of his girth in a way that made his eyes roll back in his head. "Shit," he whispered, feeling himself dangerously close to the edge, feeling his hips jerk at intervals where he couldn't contain himself.

_Close…_

_Close…_

Just when he was about to cum, Sakura pulled away, leaving only her hand to provide as minimal stimulation as possible.

Sasuke snarled at her, his hand clenched in her pink locks. "The fuck, Sakura!"

Sakura pumped him a couple of times, listening to him hiss. Smiling up at him with her beautiful (_fuckable_) swollen lips, she held him up to her mouth and licked the slit of his head. "Come home for Christmas, darling."

He shook from the force of his withheld orgasm. "Fuck, Sakura, you _know_ I can't! I have paperwork—"

"Which you're almost done with," Sakura pointed out, squeezing him hard and smearing his precum onto his tip with an index finger.

She led her other hand to her core, playing with her little nub, letting out little moans that made him impossibly harder. Little pants slipped out of her mouth as she stared up at him and slipped two fingers into herself, squelching at the contact. "We could be making love at home right now, where it's warm," she whispered, her brow furrowing in pleasure. "Making that baby we've been talking about for the past month and a half."

Sasuke wrapped his hand around hers and dragged it up and down his shaft, groaning as he watched her touch herself.

She kissed the tip of his head, still fingering herself hard. "Mm—nghh, don't you—don't you want that, Sasuke-kun?" Her eyes darkened and she spread her legs wide. "Don't you want to cum inside me all night long?"

By now, Sasuke was close to the edge again, his and Sakura's hands jerking in time to his hips in desperation for that long sought-after release. "Fuck yeah," he said, staring down at the hot little thing between his legs.

"Promise me then," Sakura said, "that you'll come home tonight—h-haa!—for me."

When he felt her hand tighten around his cock and jerked him hard, Sasuke let out a guttural groan. "_Fuck_, yes!" he snarled, precum dripping down his shaft like a fountain, "I'm coming home—_fuck_!—for you!"

At his words, Sakura engulfed him in her mouth again, rubbing at her nub even faster now to join him in release.

Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Her mouth felt hot and wet and warm—and the back of her throat was vibrating, vibrating from the sound of her moans, the rewards he could hear while she pleasured herself _and _pleasured him. He could feel his balls clenching, his lower body coiled and ready to spring.

When Sakura screamed from her self-induced orgasm, he let go; he felt her mouth swallow the sticky strings of cum he shot down her throat, felt her tremble as she held on to his upper thighs. Only when he felt grounded enough, he opened his eyes to find her wiping his cum off her chin.

The sight of her lidded green eyes staring up at him with his cum on her face stirred something inside of him.

Without preamble, he tucked his already growing member back into his pants, scooped his wife into his arms (earning an _eek!_), and tossed her over his shoulder.

"W-Wait, Sasuke-kun, I'm still naked!" Sakura protested, covering her face in embarrassment despite what she did to him.

Sasuke gave her a swift tap to one of her creamy ass cheeks. "Shut up," he said huskily, silencing her effectively. He grabbed his keys and bag off his desk, leaving the stack of papers for another morning.

He soothed the now pink cheek with a gentle squeeze and a rub as he pressed the button to the elevator.

"S-Sasuke-kun, wait," she said, struggling slightly, "where are we going?"

He shot her a smirk that made her thighs tremble.

"Home."

.

.

.

**author's note:** nothing like a fantastic blowjob to get your man home. Not that I've tried that trick, but it's going to be in my book of tricks. XD


	9. Day 9: Red Strand of Fate

_**ix.  
day nine  
**__on the ninth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a sign of where she was with red string_

**rated K+  
genre: fantasy-ish & romance**

.

.

.

_According to Japanese legend, there exists what is called the red strand of fate. It is a string that ties two hearts together, a string that makes the two people of the connected hearts what we may know as "soul mates." However, despite its existence, many fail to find their soul mates. The string is invisible to many, and sometimes respective soul mates do not find each other in the same places, sometimes finding themselves on opposite sides of the globe, feeling an inexplicable urge to travel the world like a tug upon their heart. _

_ And that's how many describe the feeling of being around their soul mate—like gravity. It feels like a constant pull towards the other person, urgent, needy, but natural, as if they expected it to happen, like the feeling was a known law of physics or a fact of nature. _

_ However, when the bond between a couple becomes so raw and powerful, and the two are so very, very close—the red strand of fate may _actually_ appear._

_ And some people—though very far and few in between—are actually able to see them._

.

.

.

Sakura felt she had this talent, which by normal girls' standards, was something girls could—well—normally do. Ever since she was little, she had always had a keen eye for seeing who would end up with who; even the most obscure couples did not escape from her watchful eye.

Like, for instance, in middle school, when she voiced her suspicions about Ino and Shikamaru eventually ending up together, despite the fact that popular opinion and rumors had it that Ino was dating Kiba. After all, the school's head cheerleader would _never _date the lazy brainiac president of the mathematics club, especially when he most likely had a thing for tomboy-ish Temari.

And Naruto and Hinata? Sure, there was that thing about opposites attracting—but with Hinata constantly fainting around him, looking as if she had induced a one hundred and five degree fever every time he said hello and Naruto being as dense as a black hole, the majority shook their heads at Sakura's prediction, despite agreeing that, if the two ever were together, they would make the cutest couple.

Even when Sakura put her vote on Neji and Tenten getting together did the whole graduating class disagree. With those gorgeous rockstar locks of his and his impeccable style, everyone was convinced of his closet gayness, and Tenten was probably too busy with the kendo club to even _think _about dating boys.

And yet, when high school came around, all three of the couples Sakura predicted would come together ended up announcing their relationship status—via Facebook, of course.

Which always seemed to happen around Christmas time.

To everyone watching all of the relationships unfolding, Sakura's power was unsettling yet quietly respected. There were times when people came to her for advice on relationships, gossip, maybe even her logic on how and why she thought so-and-so would get together—all of which she gave rather generic answers to, disclaiming any and all her thoughts with the default answer: "I just know, I guess."

And truth be told, that _was _the truth.

Or at least, half of it. The other half included something even Sakura wasn't sure herself about what was happening.

Sometimes, she'd just be walking around, talking with a friend and laughing at a story or something when she sees a very thin red string dangling from someone's ring finger, flipping against air resistance as the person walked. Sometimes the excess string was long enough to the person's feet—which seemed to trip them up every now and then—but sometimes the red string was simply a thin ring around the ring finger.

The first time Sakura saw that red string on someone's finger, she couldn't help but stare after it, feeling the hairs stand up on her neck and a jittery feeling in her limbs.

"What is it, Sakura?" her friend had asked, looking in the general direction Sakura's eyes were looking.

Sakura pointed to a girl sitting nearby and whispered, "Did Koharu just start wearing that red string as an accessory?" She whirled around to stare at her friend, who frowned. "Don't you think that's kind of weird, wearing a piece of string as a ring? I mean, unless her boyfriend was just cheap or something and—"

"Sakura," her friend said, staring at her. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura blinked and held up her left hand, pointing to her fourth finger. "The red string on her finger that has a piece of it still dangling off."

Her friend laughed. "Sakura, you weirdo—there's nothing there."

When Sakura went home, she researched it—and by research, she just typed in "red string" and "ring finger" in the Google search engine—and found a curious, old Japanese legend about the red strand of fate.

And everything made a bit more sense—the tugging feeling people got when they saw their soul mates (which was the string shortening the distance between the two soul mates), the clumsiness always present in a girl in love (which was the person just tripping over said red string, which elongated bit by bit to track down one's soul mate), and the adoption of the Western wedding tradition of rings, which were placed around the same finger as that which the red string occupied.

And Sakura definitely saw all of that happening when she saw those couples getting to meet each other—the string elongating and shortening, the tripping, the paralysis she saw in Hinata (which was her getting tangled up in said string). She saw it happening to everyone around her when she began to identify different widths of string upon each and every one of her peers' ring fingers.

They all had them to some degree…

Sakura sat in the red string-ridden café, bringing her coffee cup to her lips to sip her caramel macchiato. Taking a satisfying gulp of caffeine, the returned the cup to its place on the table before reaching over to rub her bare ring finger.

… so why didn't _she _have one?

Sakura had actually waited quite patiently for the past few years. She'd graduated from high school and gone onto college and soon, medical school, gently rebuffing men who came up to her with the intention of dating her, always finding their ring finger surrounded by a thin string of red.

Shrugging on her doctor's coat and returning her cup to the counter with a nod of thanks, Sakura headed out to the train station, checking her watch to make sure she wouldn't be late for the next stop.

Frowning to herself as she purchased a train ticket, she wondered if it was really a blessing or a curse that she seemed to be the only one to be able to see the fabled legendary red strand of fate.

'_After all_, _what good is it to be able to see what I don't have?' _she thought to herself as she boarded the train, careful not to tangle herself in the vast, claustrophobic wirings of red string, and vaguely listened to the overhead monitor announcing the stop.

She thought about another way to spend another Christmas by herself as the train doors slid open.

"_Sumimasen_," said a man with spiky black hair as he boarded the train, squeezing in enough to be standing right in front of Sakura.

The sound of his voice made her insides tingle. Sakura could only see the front of a nicely pressed suit and smelled the dark scent of cinnamon and sandalwood on his person. She yelped when she felt the train take a sharp turn, lurching into the chest of the man with the black spiky hair. Startled, she looked up at him and fumbled with an almost apology before the sight of his dark eyes stopped her.

The sinful way one end of his lip curled up was almost unfair. He held onto her upper arms. "It's quite all right," he said in that smooth tone of voice of his.

Quickly, she extracted herself from his arms, flustered about the close contact. Vaguely, she could hear the next stop being announced. "I-I'm sorry," she said again. "Normally I'm not so forward with strangers."

He chuckled, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. "Forward. That's funny."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Making jokes at my expense, I see," she teased, finding it odd that someone for once understood her humor.

"I'm quite certain you _meant _to make such a bad pun."

She glanced up at him from her fiddling fingers and gave him a shy smile.

When the doors opened, he stepped away and looked over his shoulder at her. "Thank you for making conversation with me; I normally don't do so."

She nodded back at him. "Thank you for catching me."

His smirk nearly made her knees buckle on the spot. "It's as if you fell for me." He raised his left hand to her in final thanks, to which she raised hers.

And in that moment, both of their eyes widened.

There was an empty spot on the other's ring finger.

She saw him rushing toward the train in a moment, and she reached out for him—

"_No!_"

—only for her hand to meet the cold metal of the doors.

.

.

.

It was Christmas.

Sakura didn't feel much for getting out of bed—after all, it was just her kind of luck to find someone who might have been her soul mate on the train, only to finally notice last minute the bareness of his ring finger.

But when the snow came, Sakura honestly couldn't resist running outside and playing. She bundled herself up and walked around town, waving to couples she saw together, laughing at people who tripped over their red strings, smiling sadly at people who's strings didn't connect, until she found herself at the town's Christmas tree.

She stared up at the star standing tall and proud atop the tree as she stood about a few kilometers back. Walking up to the majestic piece of nature and enjoying the crunch of snow underneath her boots, she stopped.

The man with the spiky, chicken-butt resembling hair stood at the foot of the tree, staring at her with such regality it made her feel as if she needed to present him with fanfare and confetti. He wore a tacky sweater and a turtleneck underneath, his jawline taut from the cold and the sight of her. Despite the redness of his nose—which she thought made him resemble Rudolph with a slight internal laugh—his aristocratic nose stood high.

She didn't even notice that she had walked up to him until she found herself with her hand upon his chest, staring up at him. Blinking away something in her eye and attempting to swallow the lump in her throat, she smiled up at him. "You…"

Her breath caught in her throat when he took her left hand in his and pulled her mitten off, staring in amazement at her ring finger and stroking its bareness before he pressed his lips to it.

Finally, she found her voice. "Do you see the red strings, too?" she asked in a whisper, as if she were afraid of having anyone else overhear their conversation.

He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand, closing his eyes as she cupped the side of his face. "Yes."

"You don't have one yourself," she said, admiring the length of his bare ring finger.

"No."

Her bottom lip trembled. When she felt him kiss away wet warmth on her cheeks, she found she was crying. "I've been waiting for you for so long," she said.

"I know," he said. He held her face in his hands, kissing her cheek with more strength. "I know. I've been fighting tooth and nail to find you, my flower."

She smiled through her tears and laughed. "I don't suppose you're named after the famous samurai 'Sasuke,' are you, my warrior?"

At her words, he smirked and brushed a hand through her pink hair. "And I don't suppose you happen to be named after the sakura trees you seem to resemble, my flower?"

Quickly, before any more tears could fall from her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, giggling when yet another person tripped over his red string of fate.

.

.

.

**author's note: **I've always been really interested in the idea of soul mates—especially when it comes to the Japanese idea of this 'red string of fate' kind of thing that goes on. The more I thought about it, the more I went, well, what happens if there are people out there without strings, or people who could see these strings?

And thus, this short drabble was born.

One of my favorites to write. Was it your favorite to read? c:


	10. Day 10: Meet the In-Laws

_**x.  
day ten  
**__on the tenth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a very special dinner with my in-laws_

**rated K+  
genre: family & romance**

.

.

.

Sasuke watched his wife rock back and forth on the edge of their bed. "Sakura."

Her eyes were completely focused ahead of her. The bed creaked underneath her constantly shifting weight.

"_Sakura_."

Finally, she stopped. Her legs, however, curled inward toward her chest, and she wrapped her arms around the tops of her knees, burying her wide green eyes into them. "Sasuke-kun," she said, her voice muffled by her arms, "what if they don't like me?"

Sasuke stifled the urge to roll his eyes once again. They'd talked about this since the beginning of the week, and she _still _wasn't over it. Ignoring her question, he walked over to her closet and rummaged around, looking for something for her to wear.

"What if they don't like the way I make food?" She uncurled herself out of her ball and stared after him, her brow furrowing. Another thought crossed her mind and she gasped. "What if they think my hair and eyes would wonk out the Uchiha gene pool?"

"For the last time," Sasuke said, tossing a red sweater of hers onto their bed, trying to humor her the best he could, "you'll be fine. They will like you because _I _do."

Sakura took hold of the red sweater and smiled at him shakily, nodding to herself. "Right." She shook her head and got up off the bed. "Right, you're right."

Sasuke pulled on a blazer, tugging the lapels once to make sure they were in shape before he turned to her and put a comforting hand upon her cheek and pulled her into him with a hand upon the small of her back. He kissed her upon her broad forehead. "You'll be fine, Sakura."

.

.

.

They worked in silence on the food, tossing stir fry and cutting vegetables for the main dishes as the rice cooked.

Sakura, a couple days ago in preparation for the Christmas dinner, had asked Sasuke about his family's favorite foods that they frequented. Staring at her from the corner of his eye, he watched as she stared at the array of _onigiri_, miso soup and _dango_ with bright satisfaction, twirling another stick of _dango_ onto its side on the grill before setting up individual sets for five.

Sasuke scooped rice into each bowl, rounding them out at the top and placing a pair of chopsticks atop each chopstick holder before carrying the sets out to the guest room.

"Set them here," Sakura said, placing kneeling pillows to demonstrate placement.

When all the food was distributed among each of the individual sets, the two of them sat beside each other, facing the family shrine.

Sakura turned to look at him, her brow creased with indecision.

Wordlessly, Sasuke reached out to take her hand, squeezing it gently. He nodded at her once, encouragingly.

At his prod, Sakura lowered her head respectfully. "Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san—Itachi-san," she said, addressing each of their serious, framed faces upon their respective shrines. "It's so nice to finally meet you all." She smiled softly, holding onto Sasuke's hand for strength. "I… I've been so nervous lately because I felt like if you were still alive, you'd be staring at me as if I were some strange specimen."

She swallowed. "Sasuke-kun and I got married last spring; we just decided to tell you now because the timing with Christmas—what with the spirit of togetherness—just… it felt right.

"Sasuke-kun has told me so many things about you all." She became a bit flustered. "I mean, I know it doesn't matter much, but I made dinner based on all of your preferences—Itachi-san, I hope you like the dango, and Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, please enjoy the rice and miso soup."

Sakura bowed, her hands before her and her arms angled, her forehead touching the floor. "And please—take care of Sasuke and I for the next many years to come—_nii-san_, _okaa-san_, _otou-san_."

As Sasuke watched his wife, bowed low and so humble, her pink hair shrouding her face, he looked to the individual sets they had set up for his family; he could almost hear Itachi quietly enjoying his dango before the actual meal, his mother scolding his older brother for such outrageous behavior, and his father quietly sipping upon his miso soup and tea.

Looking at Sakura as she slowly sat up, saying some final words in simple murmurs, Sasuke knew—despite her neuroticism—that his family would have accepted her with wholehearted arms—perhaps not as ostentatiously as she would have liked it, but in what would be his father and his brother's relaxed posture and his mother's simple, but gentle questions, they would see Sakura as a part of them—a part of _him_.

He couldn't help himself when he leaned over to tuck a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Sakura."

.

.

.

**author's note: **Christmas = family—so why not a fic about Sakura "meeting" the in-laws? It's kind of a serious thing—because traditionally, ancestors are respected regardless of culture—and it's also loosely based off of the reason why my father fell in love with my mother—because she treated his parents' shrines and characters and memories with respect, as if they were still alive.

The next story will be more humorous and uplifting to get us out of this rather serious mood. XD**  
**


	11. Day 11: Secret Santa

_**xi.  
day eleven  
**__on the eleventh day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a bunch of cock-blocking so-called friends_

**rated T  
genres: romance & humor**

.

.

.

They really had to admit—for a graduating class, they sure were pretty close, even with the rather small size of Konohagakure Academy. They always hung around together in a group—which was never exclusive at all, but everyone else understood it to be an extensive friendship that they'd probably never really be a part of because of how much history they had together.

You could always spot them somewhere, all clustered together during lunch time.

Naruto would be sitting with a ramen cup, sometimes slinging his arm around Hinata and laughing loudly and proudly at someone's stupid joke (or maybe even making said stupid joke) while Hinata would smile and attempt to will her blush away. Normally though, Naruto was always itching to punch Sai or Kiba for making fun of his supposedly diminutive manhood, challenging them to an arm wrestling match.

Neji would sit himself right beside her—mostly because he didn't trust Naruto to be alone with his cousin—as he did his homework, letting Tenten use his shoulder as a pillow for her afternoon naps so she could recover from kendo practice and be ready for more after school, while Lee did handstands and shouting something that should have been inspirational.

Maybe Shikamaru would be laying back in the grass, either staring up at the trees or pretending to sleep or actually sleeping; sometimes he'd bat away the crumbs that would land on his face when Chouji finished his third bag of potato chips that day, rolling onto his side and sighing at how troublesome everyone was while staring at the back of Ino's head and watching her laugh.

And then there were Sasuke and Sakura, who sat alongside Naruto and Sai. They seemed to be the only couple everyone had expected to be together since the moment the two met, but were always skirting around each other, nervous and cautious as if touching or talking the other would lead to nuclear warfare. Everyone saw the way they looked at each other, their accidental brushes and the soft words they traded sometimes as Sakura urged him to share some of her lunch with him. Sasuke would always sit there, quiet and back erect, as if he were standing guard over her, as if it were his duty.

And despite the occasional fights and bickering, they craved each other's presence; it felt weird having someone missing for a day or having a new person join the group—because they were _them_.

And being _them_ felt right.

But sometimes being a part of such a tight-knit group was—as Shikamaru would say—"troublesome." There was virtually no privacy, especially when there were _two _loud mouth blonds in the group. Everyone knew everybody else's business whether anyone liked it or not.

Which made it nearly impossible for Sasuke and Sakura to be alone at any given time.

Because—well—they never really _meant_ to hide it from their friends—really!

But their relationship felt too intimate and personal to share with the world. Their kisses were secret and soft, and Sakura counted each and every one of them; she found that Sasuke had a tendency to turn his face away to hide his blush whenever she said something that embarrassed him—and she loved that about him. She wouldn't want to share that side of Sasuke with anyone.

And it was likewise for Sasuke. He liked seeing Sakura's cheeks pink with embarrassment, her watery green eyes staring up at him with that cute pout she did with her bottom lip. He liked hearing her little squeaks every time he sneaked a kiss when they were among friends—and he _knew_ none of them saw those—and whispered suggestive things to her that made her face turn as red as a tomato. Those thoughts and sights were all his.

There were some close calls, though.

One time when Sasuke had snuck into Sakura's room, not knowing that Ino was just outside the door. He had to spend the rest of the night stuffed inside her closet—and thus fumbled with an excuse when his older brother confronted him at the door about coming home around two o'clock.

Another time, Sakura decided that it was a good idea that the two of them should go out on an actual date to the movies—and surprised the rest of their friends when the two of them showed up to the same movie their group was supposed to watch that night. Sakura stuttered something about how she had recovered from her "cold" and Sasuke had been nice enough to drive her to the movies to meet up with them. Unfortunately, Sakura ended up sandwiched between Naruto and Ino, who had Hinata and Shikamaru to hold them throughout the entire movie.

So when Ino proposed that the group was going on a Christmas trip to the nearby ski resort, Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped, knowing that any plans the two of them had made for a romantic Christmas were completely dashed when everyone threw up their fists in excitement for Ino's plan.

Knowing her luck, Sakura even managed to catch a cold in the middle of their trip.

"Ha—_achoo!_" Sakura sniffled underneath her blanket and shivered, staring up at her friends with a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, guys."

Naruto plopped down in front of her with an even bigger grin. "No problem-o! The slopes are closed for Christmas tomorrow anyway. We can all stay here and keep you company."

Hinata nodded at her and smiled. "Mhm. We can all watch a movie together." She straightened and then fidgeted with her finger. "I-If that would be okay with you, Sakura-chan."

She could almost hear the vein pop on Sasuke's forehead as yet another one of their plans crumbled. She thanked him when he came by with another blanket and some soup.

"Guess we're all camping out in the commons room," Kiba said, taking off his goggles. He flashed the group a wolfish grin. "Everybody grab a blanket!"

The commons room became a slumber party with all the futons on the floor: Ino tried to suffocate Shikamaru with a pillow and laughed when he merely mumbled his catchphrase; Naruto had his arm around Hinata, their heads resting upon each other's; Kiba, Sai, and Chouji played Yu-Gi-Oh! cards with the last bag of potato chips as stakes; and Neji read a book while Tenten took a nap beside him.

And if anyone walked by Sasuke and Sakura, they would only see Sasuke reading manga on his touch screen phone while Sakura dozed off, a little smile on her face as if she was the only one who knew was curious about the fact that either of them only had one hand above the sheets.

.

.

.

**author's note: **inspired by a Christmas party I went to, during which I took a nap and a boy and I held hands underneath the blanket while the rest of our friends group watched _Walking Dead_. c:

btw, I'm posting this a bit earlier than I normally do because I'm going to a little party tonight. whoot whoot!

happy christmas to those who already have christmas today! c:


	12. Day 12: Christmas Special

_**xii.  
day twelve  
**__on the twelfth day of Christmas  
my true love gave to me  
a Christmas-special lap dance_

**rated M  
genre: romance **

.

.

.

Sasuke wasn't really sure what had happened. He could have blamed it on a twenty-year-too-early midlife crisis, but everything pretty much started when he realized that he didn't really have anyone to come home to during the Christmas season. Sure, he had called up some friends to maybe see if they could have him over for a couple of drinks, maybe a little bit of conversation, but everyone he tried to call seemed to be busy with their own families and their own lives.

And by "some friends" and "everyone," he meant Naruto.

Naruto was nice enough to invite him over regardless, but when he heard the sound of his kids crying in the background, Sasuke decided that having him over would be a bit more than Naruto and Hinata could handle, and thus quickly declined.

Everyone else on his contact list was either his employees or numbers of women he should have deleted from his phone a long time ago.

And it dawned on him, after calling Naruto and looking at his rather limited number of people he considered "friends" on his contact list, that in the twenty-five years of his life, he was pretty much a lonely man.

So for the first time in his life, Sasuke dragged himself to something he thought he'd never find himself going to.

A strip joint.

The moment he stepped inside, Sasuke saw tacky Christmas décor, other sleazy men, and girls walking around dressed in Christmas themed outfits, customized to each lady's taste. The bar at the far right, however, spoke to him the loudest.

Tucking his hands into his pockets and sauntering over and plopping himself down on a bar stool, Sasuke waved the bartender over and ordered a neat whiskey, placing his bills on the counter. When the bartender filled his glass, he threw it back, enjoying the burn of alcohol down the back of his throat. He spun around to survey the rest of the club, idly swinging his hips as he spun back and forth on the barstool.

"And now," said a voice overhead, "presenting tonight, our Christmas special—Miss Cherry Red!"

The lights zeroed in on the pole in the middle of the stage at the end of a catwalk. When the curtains flew open, the crowd roared—and Sasuke choked on his second whisky of the night.

There, onstage, stood a girl with pink hair. On her head was a Santa hat with the word _angel_ stitched onto the front in cursive with a little devil's horn at the end. A tight leather tube top encircled her torso, barely enough to cover her breasts and exposing most of her midriff. Her red shorts, with a faux black belt with a sparkly gold buckle, rode low on her hips, her ass cheeks hanging out and framed with little white fluffs on the fringe. On her legs were knee-high, black leather heeled boots. There was so much of her creamy white skin exposed to the harsh stage lights.

But the most enchanting thing about her that Sasuke honestly couldn't take his eyes off was her face. Her lidded eyes shone bright green, promising a night of wonders to the crowd, and her lips were painted cherry red, curled in a sexy pout that made Sasuke's pants feel tighter than normal. Those green eyes found him sitting at the bar—and didn't break from his gaze.

When the music began to play, she strutted toward the pole at the end of the stage, flicking an ass cheek with every flourish of her hips. She grabbed a hold of the pole and spread her legs, her thighs a flash of creamy white on stage as she flaunted her boot covered legs. She gave a little jiggle of her hips, gyrating against the steel as she held onto her hair, throwing her head back to expose her neck as she slowly pulled on the lace holding her tight tube top together.

The men in the crowd hooted and hollered, some already tossing money to her gyrating hips.

She kept her stared trained on him from onstage, hooking a leg around the pole to spin around once, her loosened bodice slipping down her torso and hanging upon her hips, revealing pink nipples upon full breasts.

Sasuke was mesmerized. He watched her flick her hips one way, the next, watching her roll her torso. His eyes darkened when he watched her shimmy out of her shorts, rubbing her ass cheeks against the pole as she stared over her shoulder at him, as if to say he hoped he was enjoying her performance for him.

He didn't notice it was over until she bent down to gather the money piled onstage and her clothes and waved before running back behind the curtains.

.

.

.

Sakura was working on her cat eye with her liquid liner at her station when the manager called out for her. She looked up, rather indifferent. "_Hai_?"

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "There's a man who called for you, asking for a lap dance."

She blotted at her lipstick before reapplying some more. "I thought I wasn't supposed to do anymore Christmas specials."

He threw a wad of cash onto her vanity, raising an eyebrow at her. "Well, ya are now. That cash wad comes from him personally. And that's just your share."

Sighing, Sakura stuffed the wad into her purse, checked her outfit—wrinkling her nose at the stupid Santa-styled thong-and-bra ensemble with a see-through red lace skirt—and turned on her black stilettos to find the stupid bastard to get it over with.

As she made her way through the crowd, she thought about the handsome man she spotted by the bar. His chiseled face, thin lips, highly arched nose and dark, mysterious eyes, and strange spiky hair made him out of place in the sea of perverted middle-aged men she found herself wading through. What could a guy with a face like his be doing in a place like this?

She shook her head—no distractions now, she told herself. She had work to do; the harder she worked, the more moolah she'd make, which meant more money for grad school.

When she reached the sofa (for where the "special dances" were for), she nearly tripped over her heels.

Speak of the devil.

The same guy who was on her mind was actually there in the living flesh, one of his legs loosely crossed on the other. He rested one side of his face upon one of his knuckles and stared up at her, a corner of his lips upturned into a sexy smirk.

"Hello."

Sakura felt herself tingle from his single word. She willed it away and gave him a sultry smile. "Hi, handsome," she said. "Heard you wanted a special dance."

He uncrossed his legs and rested both of his arms upon their respective armrests, looking kingly and powerful. Had she seen him somewhere before? Before she could probe her own mind for any possibility of any previous meeting, he spoke: "The Christmas special, Miss Cherry."

Sakura bent over, letting her breasts hang before his face and smiled. "Of course, sir."

Without further ado, she straddled him, her hands upon his shoulders, kneading as she rolled her hips upon his, feeling his half-erected cock against her inner thighs.

She watched as he clenched his jaw tight, staring at her with half-lidded obsidian eyes as she ground her core against him, feeling him harden even further. Feeling a jolt at the power she felt over such a powerful man, she bit back a triumphant smile. "I'm assuming you enjoyed my previous performance, sir?"

A grunt was her only response as his hips jerked against her, making her cry out softly, her hands tightening her grip upon his shoulders when she felt a jolt of pleasure when he rubbed against her clit.

The air was hot, thick with sweat and loud with thumping house music, making their harsh breathing only audible to each other.

Sakura watched with fascination at a droplet of sweat that slid down his face, wanting so bad to lick it away before it disappeared into the collar of his shirt. She watched as he grinded his teeth, restraining himself from throwing his head back, only a few groans slipping from behind his clenched teeth.

"It's okay to let go, sir," she panted, her hips slowing to a slow, dirty grind upon his hips. She cried out when she felt him latch his lips upon her neck, kissing and licking at it. "S-Sir!" she squeaked, her head spinning when he found a spot behind her ear that had her voice go up two octaves.

_No!_ she thought as she grinded faster, harder. He wasn't supposed to be _seducing _her! She was supposed to be giving him a professional dance! _She _was the one who was supposed to send him cumming in his pants!

Her eyes widened when she felt something coiling in her stomach and shook her head vigorously, nearly snarling when she saw a victorious glint in his eyes, as if he _wanted _her to cum for him. Changing tactics, she brushed her barely covered breasts across his face every time she humped him, her hands kneading down towards his torso.

But when she felt his lips brush against her nipple with every grind of her hips, she started to shake again. Sakura stared down at him, panting, knowing there was no escape from her oncoming orgasm. "Sir, why are you doing this?"

His face was flushed from the exertion of holding back, the look in his dark eyes making her breath hitch in her throat. He seemed to stare at her in desperation, his brow furrowed in concentration. When he grinded back up at her and watched her back bow, he said, "No one deserves to be alone on Christmas Day."

She was so stunned at his statement that she was caught off guard when he thrust hard against her, forcing a cry out of her throat. She shook her head, fighting the oncoming orgasm, but she couldn't stop her hips, jerking against his, feeling his hot cock within the confines of his pants against her drenched lower lips, her fluids soaked through her thong in what Sasuke thought to be the hottest thing possible. When he sucked on the underside of her breast, she came like a rocket, bowing against him with shock in her eyes.

"Haa!" She twitched, feeling him still grinding against her, her thighs flooding with her juices. Tears stung her eyes at further stimulation. "S-Sir, please, wait—"

"Sasuke," he said, staring up at her, continuing his slow, dirty grind.

She swallowed, her knuckles numb from holding onto his shoulders so hard. "S-Sasuke-san," she whispered, stilling him, "there's also another part to the Christmas special."

"Oh?"

Her throat when dry—how could anyone be so attractive by simply raising an eyebrow? Nodding slowly, she pointed overhead, watching his expression when his eyes widened at the sight of hanging mistletoe.

Suddenly shy, she squirmed a bit on his lap despite the twinge of pain in her clitoris. "Would you like to have the whole package Christmas special?"

He cocked his head to one side. "That depends—may I see you again sometime?"

Hesitating slightly, she nodded once and squeaked when he pulled her face towards his for a kiss.

.

.

.

**author's note: **sorry I couldn't post this earlier; there was a bug on . oTLfinally done with the Christmas!drabbleseries. Thanks for reading, one and all! Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night! c:


End file.
